Alien Sensation
by XBrain130
Summary: Nash and Merag discover a way to have pleasure with their Varian bodies. {Varian!Skyshipping AU}


**So... I heard about this thing called "Gemsex"... it's how Varians have sex, and... I couldn't resist. **

* * *

><p>«Oh...»<p>

A soft breath escaped from Kotori as Yuma gently ran his hands over all of her body, while kissing her neck.

But they weren't Yuma and Kotori. And they weren't somewhere in Heartland.

«Kiss me more...»

She grabbed firmly his face and locked their lips together.

Nash was sitting on his throne, with Merag laying on his lap. As their human age was around 19, their bodies were all grown up. Nash was moderately muscular, and Merag was wonderfully curvy. Even though they had the same clothes they wore 6 years ago, they still fitted them, simply being slightly tight, just enough to let them show off their bodies to each other.

Nash lightly caressed her roundy breasts, making her squirm in pleasure a bit, but Merag evened by massaging his pecs, causing him to sigh lustfully in her mouth.

He put a hand on her cheek as he parted from her and catch his breath. «Hey... I want to ask you something...»

The girl with long green hair smiled at him. «What?» He looked in her eyes. «Can I try something new?»

Her eyes lit up with interest. «Why not? Okay, what we must do?»

«We need to... Varialphose.»

She tilted her head and looked confused. What he was planning? She didn't remember Varian bodies having something useful for intercourse. «Are you sure?»

He grinned at her. «Totally!» The two alien lovers hold their hands as a glow coming from their pendants enveloped them. When it died out, they were changed.

He had dark blue skin, a similar tone to his hair, with some cyan stripes and golden platings, and obviously the magenta crystals. The Varian Emblem was sticking on his chest, and a red cape from his shoulders. The pink part of his hair had become a golden crown.

Otherwise, she had adopted a mostly lighter coloration. Her skin was light aqua-green, with light green stripes on her abdomen and same-colored patches on a wide, ankle-lenght skirt, opened on the front. Yellow armlet-like markings on her upper arm, and long cobalt-blue pads on her shoulders. A silver tiara covered her forehead, a Varian Emblem-shaped earring dangled from her ear, a jeweled orange circlet held her bun, and her feet had heels. Her hair now reached her rear, and her cheek had pink marks.

Still holding her hands, his eyes darted all over her, locating her gems: the one on her chest emblem, one on her waist belt, one on each forearm, one on each thigh, one on her tiara, two in her hair, and some along the circlet.

«You see, the other day Alito told me an interesting thing about Varian biology...» he whispered, his hands running on her hips, aiming for the thigh gems. «Uh-uhm? What thing?» she asked. Nash gently stroked one of the gem, making her squeak for the unexpected good feeling. «He told me that Varians have a little usage to please each other...» He put two fingers on her chest-embedded emblem, rubbing it slowly. «...apparently, touching each other's gems causes a very good sensation, somewhat akin to pleasure...» he explained to her with a low and soothing voice, while her breaths turned into light sighs, «...and when two Varians who love each other do this, their gems glow and they feel a great inner appeal and a sensation of well-being... or something like that...»

Just like he said, the gems on her body started to light up very faintly. «Ahh... you're right. It's very pleasurable... it's just like as if you were touching the sensitive zones of my human body...» She let out a heavy breath and clung to his Emperor, and started to toy with his own gems. «...wait... let me try that too on you...» After a few seconds of stimulation, Nash's breath started to grow heavy too. «Ohh... it's true... it feels very great...» he murmured as he pressed his head against hers and caressed around her gems with his hands. «This must be the reason they call it Gemsex...» he commented. Merag let out a slight giggle between her groans. «...that's really very aptly named.»

_**. . . Meanwhile behind a wall . . .**_

Alito silently kept his head near the wall, apparently trying to hear something. Vector saw him and got closer. «Hey Alito, what are you doing?» The muscular Varian put a finger over his face. «Shh! I told Nash about Gemsex, and now he's doing it with Merag!» The gray one made a pervert face. «Really~!? Lemme hear!» he whispered placing his hear next to the wall. Indeed he could hear faint moans. «They are really two perverts! It's really unfair that the only empress is exclusively only Nash's!» Alito sighed. «Yeah, I know. She's so beautiful... but every time I try to win her with a Duel, he defeats me effortlessly...»

**. . .**

Aaahhhnn!

A moan forcefully escaped from them as they stroked each other's gems faster. «Nash, more!» she gasped in pleasure, rubbing her face against his. «As you wish... ngh...» Squeezing his eyes, he hugged her tightly, and suddenly they felt a mind-blowing orgasm, their gems flashing slightly. Snuggling each other, they tried to return their breaths to normal, murmuring loving words to the other.

«I love you, Yuma...»

«I love you, Kotori...»

The two Varians rested for some minutes, just panting and helding each other. Then, Merag opened her eyes, and curved them like in a smile. «That was fucking great. We should do it more often.» Nash chuckled. «That was supposed to be my line.»

* * *

><p><strong>Fortunately I was able to finish this despite my block. Let's move to the next.<strong>


End file.
